Sneak Peeks
by Angel of Nevermore
Summary: Little tidbits of fanfics I might or might not put up. Vote on favorites please.Includes Surviving High School and Run
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Richard Grayson, pay attention!"

A spiky haired teenager looked up at his fuming English teacher, blinking sleepily behind his dark sunglasses.

"Um, hi", he said. Mrs. Mason threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

'Just go to the principals office"

Rich shrugged and grabbing his backpack, and left the room, calm as could be.

The school's biggest bad boy walked down the hall, the only sound being the squeak of his black sketchers on the tile. Rich wondered idly to himself just how much more trouble he would get in if he left campus instead of facing the vice principal for the fourth time this month. It wouldn't really be worth it anyway, there weren't any good movies playing and he knew better than to go to the square. Rich had learned the hard way that several of his teachers frequented the nearby bakery at lunch, including the hard as nails, fitness obsessed gym instructor. The said teacher, however, gladly let him off that time as long as that word never got around about her snack stop. But Rich kept a Polaroid of her eating a large jelly donut, for blackmail purposes.

He stopped in front of a door that read, _Vice Principal_. They didn't even need to put a sign. The room spewed evil like cheerleaders spew the word "like". His hands found the doorknob and he entered. Four faces looked up at him. Two of then were a pair of rather scrawny boys. _Sam and Joshua Westing, I'm not surprised._ Rich thought, the cousins were notorious for botching up very easy pranks, and it was said that they'd seen more of the inside of the principal's waiting room than their classes. That wasn't true, of course, no one was in here as often Rich Grayson. The third was an irritated girl with badly dyed red hair, who was trying to smooth down her extremely short skirt which was probably her reason for being in this den of doom. The last rulebreaker was, to his surprise, none other than his close friend, Garfield Logan, more commonly known as Gar or BB. Rich sat down next to him.

"What are you in for". The dark shaded boy asked

"Roughing the sub" The other teenager said gloomily

"Did you try and convince her that you were an exchange student who didn't speak any English again"

"Nope, not this time. She said my hair" He gestured to his green dyed head, "Was 'disruptive and distracting to the learning process', I argued that I was simply being patriotic, she asked if I was Irish, I replied that it was Lucky Charms' 100th anniversary. She threw me out"

"Nice" Rich remarked dryly

"Yea, maybe it wasn't the best idea." Logan said

"Richard Grayson" The receptionist called

Rich sighed, and opened the second door into the office. Awaiting him inside was a short balding man who reminded him strongly of a shrew. Before he could even sit down, a piece of paper was thrust into his hand.

"What's this?" he asked

"That is my thoughts on your behavior," Vice Principal Rodding said, "I got tired of saying it over and over, now get out of my sight."

"Gladly." Rich said, backing out the door. Back in the waiting room, Rich fetched his backback and wished Gar good luck. The second he left the room, the third period bell rang, and the hall was soon flooded with students.

It was not a good morning for Rachel Roth. Not only had she left her report in her locker, but now the damned thing wouldn't open! No matter how hard she pulled, the lock remained firmly stuck. In a desperate attempt, the dark girl pulled her History Textbook out of her bag and began repetitively bashing the lock with it. That had absolutely no effect whatsoever. Rae grabbed onto the lock and pulling on it with all her strength. At the last minute it gave way and she landed in an undignified heap on the floor. The hall was almost empty now. She grabbed her report out of her locker, slammed it shut, picked up her bookbag, and ran toward her next class. Almost there………. _BBRRIINGG. _Shit…-take mushrooms. Rae opened the door of room 215 and slipped inside. Mrs. Mason watched her with a beady eye as she walked, or rather slunk, to her seat.

"You are tardy Rachel"

"Yea, I know, my locker got stuck…."

"EXCUSES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED MS. ROTH!"

_Whoa, who pissed her off last period.. _Rae thought, but what she said was,

"Sorry, I'll make it up somehow.."

"I'm sure you will, IN DETENTION! Rae resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the overdramatic English teacher and nodded.

"Alright", Mrs. Mason said, smoothing down her hair, which was now sticking up wildly around her face. "Back to business, first of all, we have a new student joining us today, and I want all of you, ALL OF YOU." She enunciated, making eye contact with a few choice individuals, "To be very welcoming to her, Kori has been homeschooled all her life and this is her first time in an environment with a large number of children her own age, so in other words, PLAY NICE."

Mrs. Mason poked her head out the door and said something inaudible to her class, but Rae guessed it was something along the lines of "come on in" because when she pulled back a girl entered the room. She looked to be of a possible Irish descent with a mass of rich red hair and a few freckles. "Kori" had wide green eyes and practically exuded cheerfulness.

"Say 'hi' Class" Mrs. Mason prompted. A mumbled chorus of unenthusiastic "hi"s rose from the students. "Okay! Mrs. Mason said, sounding WAY too cheerful, "Now that we're all acquainted, I'll be needing some one to show Kori the ropes, so, who's up for it"

Silence…

"Um, ok, then I'll just have to pick someone, so how bout… wait! I have an idea, Rachel, you show Kori around, and I won't give you detention!"

"I'd really rather…"

"So now that's settled, please turn in your essays from last week"

Kori slid in to the empty seat next to Rae.

"Hello new friend!"

Rae hit her head against the desk. She was so doomed…


	2. Run

**Chapter one: The Beginning**

Jinx thought she was going to die. As she was thrown into the concrete wall for the tenth time, the young sorceress wondered vaguely if anyone would come to her funeral, no, no one would. She lay on her side on the ground, too weak to even move when an iron clad boot smashed into her ribs, cracking bone. Jinx screamed, but it only aggravated her attacker more.

"Have you learned your lesson yet!". He yelled, his voice harsh and loud in her ears.

"Have you!"

Jinx tried to answer, but the only sound that escaped her lips were little whimpers of pain.

Her whole body was on fire with it. He'd broken her arm, and several ribs now too. Her pink hair was smeared with the blood that had flowed when he slammed her head into the wall. The half- healed wound on her arm had opened up again and was bleeding profusely. She started to crawl away, to escape this nightmare, but his hand clamped down on her shoulder and yanked her back up. He turned her around so she was facing him. He leaned in close, so she could smell his sour breath, and whispered.

"Have you?'

Jinx's mouth was full of blood, but somehow she managed to croak out two words.

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Good"

He dropped her, and left, so casual about it that no one would guess that he had just beaten a teenage girl. Jinx lay sprawled on the floor like a child's discarded toy, bloodied and broken.

She didn't know how she managed to get up, let alone stagger all the way up the long hallway to her room. Jinx couldn't remember ever being in so much pain. The new headmaster of the HIVE was cruel, but he had never hurt her so much before. He liked to spar with his "most promising" students individually. No powers allowed. He said they would never become good fighters if they relied on abilities. He said a lot of things, Jinx didn't believe that they were all true. She fell against her door, panting heavily in pain and exhaustion. The pink-haired girl turned the knob and stumbled in.

Jinx collapsed on her bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes or even to pull the covers up. Her head gave a particularly painful throb and she gasped aloud, sitting straight up, which just aggrieved her injured arm. The pink-haired girl let out a little whimper like a hurt animal and felt her eyes well up with tears against the pain. Jinx fell back on her pillow and passed almost instantly into unconsciousness.

"You're dead, girl"

Cyborg said in triumph as he moved his king across the chessboard.

"I beg to differ" Raven said calmly, picking up her bishop and casually capturing Cyborg's king. The cybernetic teen's jaw practically hit the table in shock. The empath gave a little smirk.

"Try watching my pieces as well as yours next time." Without another word the dark girl got up from the table and slid away to her room. It was sweet that he was still willing to play with her, even though she won every time. It gave them a chance to actually talk without the others interrupting. Cyborg was the big brother of the team, he made it his job to spend his time with everyone. After he got over losing at chess again, he'd probably go play video games with BB, or train with Robin. If Cyborg was the friendly brother, than Robin was the slightly aggravating brother with an ego the size of Kansas. Beastboy was that annoying boy next-door, who was always popping up to disturb the peace. That made Starfire the happy-go-lucky friend who you have nothing in common with, but you somehow can't _not_ be friends with.

Raven pushed a button on the wall and the door slid open. Raven silently slipped inside and closed it behind her. And what did that make her? The girl who locked herself in her dark room at every opportunity she got? The quiet big sister that is annoyed by her "siblings?" It was so much harder to analyze yourself then other people. So hard to see what her place and purpose on this team was.

The empath looked through her shelves, trying to find a book to read. Her pale hand traced slowly across their spines. Then she felt something…soft. Raven pulled it out and brushed the dust off. A stuffed bird, black as midnight. Azar had given it to her as a little girl, and it was one of the few things that remained of her early childhood. Raven set it back down. Crossing the room, she laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Sometimes she wished there was another person on the team, then her analyzing wouldn't come to her quite as quickly. But the Titans had learned their lesson in_ that _area. They'd all put "the Terra incident" behind them, even Beastboy. She wasn't in any of their pictures, her name was never mentioned, it was like she had never been there at all.

Raven turned on her side. On her bedside table sat a photo. She wasn't sure when it was taken, or even how it had ended up in her possession. But she loved that picture. No one was posing, no one seemed fake.

Robin stood on the, side smiling lightly, his masked gaze not quite on the camera. No dramatic poses or any "I'm the leader" looks. Starfire stood next to him grinning, but looking slightly confused, it was probably one of the first times she had seen a camera. Cyborg towered above them all. His head was turned halfway to look at Starfire, a huge smile on his face at her odd expression. A moment of amusement caught forever in time. Beastboy was glancing to his left, his mouth slightly open, as if he was asking a question. The last one in the line was Raven herself. It was her expression that was one of the most interesting though. She wasn't smiling, but she didn't appear annoyed either, like she often did in pictures. She was looking at the camera, just looking. Her mouth wasn't curled up in a grin, or anything of the sort, but when you looked at her eyes, she was the same as all the others in the picture, she was happy.

Raven lay in silence. Suddenly, a scream ripped through her brain, images of blood flashed before her eyes. The pain, there was so much pain. Raven was on the floor before the vision left her.

** End Chapter**


End file.
